


Lover's Tears

by wof



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wof/pseuds/wof
Summary: 死亡是终结吗。





	1. Chapter 1

S市的雨季如期而至。金希澈在细雨迷蒙的清晨中醒来，昨夜他没把窗关严，细雨顺风飘进窗户狭窄的开口，他闻到湿润的雨的气息，裸露的皮肤生出些微凛冽的寒意。他一动不动地就着醒来的姿势躺着，侧身面对窗户。天光渐亮，城市在一夜过后也开始苏醒，发出种种喧闹声。声浪夹杂在风雨声中，渐渐显得嘈杂，他于是用手撑着床起身，关上窗户。

房间笼罩在突然的寂静里。

早餐是咖啡和涂果酱的吐司，金希澈一边看电视，一边往咖啡杯里添牛奶，不比初学者的时候，他现在能熟练操作胶囊咖啡机和烤面包机，并给自己弄上一顿像模像样的早餐了。电视里的搞笑艺人正在热火朝天地表演段子，他也跟着笑起来，差点把咖啡咳进气管里。

搞笑节目结束，他也正好解决自己的早饭。把餐具拿去清洗时他才发现杯垫上不知什么时候溅上了咖啡，褐色的污渍在深绿色的棉布杯垫上显得扎眼，拿去用洗衣液揉搓几下并不见效，只好发信息询问诗安如何清理掉咖啡渍。

实在洗不掉，就丢掉，我再带一块新的来吧。年轻女孩如是说。

他对这个答复恼火起来，现在的年轻人如此铺张浪费吗，浑然忘记自己年轻时候的样子，义愤填膺地在信息里指责她，难道家庭教育是这样吗云云。

好啦，那我下午过来的时候帮忙处理。女孩无奈地回他，你在家等我过来就好。

下午五点出头，女孩拎着大包小包匆匆赶到，她没打伞，只是戴上大衣帽子，浑身湿透，金希澈赶紧把她迎进来，拿出干净毛巾吹风机给她，又泡热茶，女孩安顿好自己，打开袋子跟他解释：“这些是你上次给我发的菜谱里需要的蔬菜，这些是调料，这些是家里做的爸爸叫我给你拿过来，材料我都标好了品种，有什么其他做法，需要的话我还可以写给你。”

金希澈摇摇头：“不用了。东海也是，这么多东西就叫你一个小姑娘拿过来，大雨天的淋感冒了怎么办？”

“还不得怪希澈叔叔不肯出来吃饭，”女孩笑嘻嘻，金希澈抬手作势要打她，她也不躲，“我们今晚一起出去吃饭，爸爸问你去不去。”

“他不会自己问我？要你来问我？”金希澈没好气道，“不去。”

“整天待在家里有什么意思，”女孩儿冲他撒娇，“来嘛，你好久没出门了，爸爸他们肯定也想你能一起来。”

金希澈摇头，她便也不再纠结这个话题，喝了一口花茶，转而问他：“那块杯垫呢？”

她去厨房水槽那儿对付污渍，金希澈则打开冰箱放入她带来的新鲜蔬菜水果，海鲜和肉，还有东海送来的那些做好的小菜。天色渐暗，他打开灯，摘下眼镜，有点费力地眯起眼睛开始研究朴正洙留下的菜谱。

“诗安，”他一边看，一边扬声问女孩儿，“你要不要留下吃晚饭？”

女孩儿为难地想了半天，哗哗的水声下，她也提高嗓音回答道：“还是不吃了，爸爸等我回去呢。”

“你跟你爸爸哪天不能一起吃，”金希澈不满起来，“我去跟他们说，你今天陪我了。”

“哎呀希澈叔叔，”女孩才不怕他，只是关注于手头工作，“今天真的说好了，明天爸爸又要去英国了，所以约好今晚一定要我空出来的。”

“又要去英国了？”金希澈怔然，“那你倒是该去，早点回去吧。”

“我弄完就回去，你今晚真的不来吗？”她到底有些不死心，指尖不觉更用力搓洗起沾染污渍的柔软布料，沾染上的褐色慢慢褪去，显出洁白的底色来。

“你刚才说什么？”金希澈过了一会儿大声道。

诗安关掉水龙头，她穿着胶底的棉拖鞋，踢踢踏踏脚步声轻快地走过来，把拧得半干的棉布往金希澈鼻子底下一塞：“我说，现在都弄干净了。难怪你不愿意扔，这杯垫的花色真好看，绣的是白山茶吧？”

“是啊，”金希澈看着那丛重见天日的白色刺绣道，“也不知道后院里种的那丛长成什么样了。你抽空，也帮我去拍两张相片吧。”

女孩沉默片刻，她眉眼像极了东海，此时沉静下来看向他，却有李赫宰一样严厉的意味，金希澈及时收回视线，假装忙于切菜。

“希澈叔叔，”她说，“其实你也可以抽空，去料理一下后院的花。那只是后院不是吗？你甚至不需要出大门。”

她驾驶的银灰色suv驶入茫茫雨雾里，很快融进灰色的天地里，辨别不清了。

金希澈直到彻底无法看清那辆车，才关上大门。他从厨房端出今夜的晚饭，他做的是简单的蔬菜咖喱，菜谱里朴正洙一板一眼写出了该用的素材和香辛料，但下面又用小字写：从头做好麻烦，以后咖喱都用速食咖喱块吧，反正有些人也吃不出来——他便也依他所言，直接放了超市里售卖的速食咖喱块。

客厅里轻轻回荡着搞笑节目的罐头笑声，金希澈把烫嘴的咖喱吹凉，浇在白米饭上。

今天是朴正洙离开他的第五百八十六天。这幢空荡荡的房子里，仍然没有要出现第二个人的迹象。


	2. Chapter 2

金希澈不喜欢艳阳天。他高中毕业后没有继续升学，留在家乡小镇四处打零工以维持生计。毒辣的日光当头灼烧他的脸和背，他在工地工作久了，有时会错觉自己背上那一小块儿皮肉在热度和化纤蓝衬衫下融化，皮肉顺骨骼向下淌去，渗进脚边的水泥地里。下午日头最猛的时候他赶去便利店当值，日光透过玻璃门照在顾客雪白的瓷牙上，明晃晃的，映得他一阵恍惚。

“希澈啊，不去读大学吗。”有时则是，“希澈啊，不去找份工作吗。”在充足的冷气下，金希澈懒洋洋地应着，边把啤酒和小菜放入塑料袋里交给顾客，再目送她们远去。小城镇人和事都少，他生了一副好皮相，即使是小镇人再正常不过的生活，也难免引人掂量。木浦少年就在这时候对他递来橄榄枝，电波里他的声音尚且含混单薄，描述的生活却丰满得让金希澈无法拒绝。

他从三百六十四天晴天的家乡迁去经年累月阴雨连绵的S城，去时身无长物，也无牵挂。

“只不过是一点轻伤，”他把手机夹在耳朵和枕头中间，原本冰凉的铁块已经烫得耳朵生疼，他烦闷地咋舌，费了点时间转身又把手机塞到另外一边的耳朵下，“没关系，再说平面模特只要不拍到脚不就好了？”

经纪人在另一头叹气：“上周工会才来找公司闹过事，希澈哥，你就安分一点，别再给我添麻烦啦。伤筋动骨一百天，你这次车祸也把大家都吓坏了，好好养着，乖一点，我会抽空带特产来看你的。”

原本生活中发生的大多数事都在金希澈的意料之中，按部就班上学，不按部就班被父母责骂，在新城市里抓住机遇，抓住工作，抓住钱，靠自己的能力在S城获得一席之地，但车祸这种突发事项跟下雨一样无法预料，经纪人说的没错，伤筋动骨一百天，他现在连从床上起来都难。

他看向窗外，现在的房子经由李东海介绍购入，市中心的独栋，闹中取静，即使是他来S城工作几年存了不少钱，价格也是个有负担的数字，此刻雨声掺杂附近学校放学后学生的笑闹声，他石膏里的左腿在潮湿的空气里隐隐作痛，下个月的生活费还不知在何处，金希澈开始讨厌雨天。

俗语除了伤筋动骨一百天，还有屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

金希澈在光中醒来。

他闭着眼睛四肢大张躺在床上，一半的被子被他压在身下，久违的温暖光亮照在他眼皮上，让他不想动弹。

总算放晴了吗，他心想，真可恨，我本可以去拍那个因为天气没能排上的外景，还有前些日子认识的那个漂亮男孩，现在却被困在床上。这样一想，天气好带来的好心情烟消云散，他一掀被子，单腿使劲让自己靠在靠垫上，睁开眼睛。

他眼前一片漆黑，窗户那片则刺眼得要命，他眯了眯眼，试图让自己适应这不同寻常的光亮。

“操。”

“操。”

光亮的来源——现在金希澈看清了，那是一盏白色烤漆台灯——旁边，咬着笔的年轻男人目瞪口呆地看着他，随着他的惊呼声出口，他嘴里的那支笔咔哒一声掉在地上，滚进了金希澈这边的方向，消失不见了。

年轻男人说他叫朴正洙。

金希澈说他需要抽支烟。

他其实不明白这个人怎么可以这样镇定自若地同一个怪奇现象做自我介绍，他掐过自己，很痛，但似乎有人跟他说过在梦中也可以感受到痛，于是他又开始怀疑是不是有人给他下药，或是他自己食物中毒。他衔着烟如同片刻之前不存在的年轻男人叼着钢笔，烟雾在他嘴边袅袅升起，他皱眉伸出手去，试图弄清楚面前的景象到底是不是实物。

“我劝你先别动。”朴正洙说，“刚刚那支笔，滚到你这边来了吗。”

他袖手看着他，身后灯火通明，但那亮光半分都映不亮金希澈这一侧的黑夜，男人原先是卧室的地方半分埋入了金希澈卧室的黑暗，金希澈伸手按亮床头灯，在灯光里超现实的味道终于淡去，他们俩一个躺在床上，一个坐在桌前，面面相觑。

卧室被切分成了三分之二，刚好给金希澈留了可以下床的余地，非自然现象如此体贴人意吗？他不禁疑问。

他艰难地挪下床，哪里也没有那支笔的身影。

朴正洙点点头，顺手抽出一张纸巾揉作一团，就往金希澈脸上丢过来。

“喂！”金希澈措手不及，怒吼到一半，就眼睁睁看着那团纸消融在了空气里，仿佛被人掐住脖颈，他瞪大了双眼。“不好意思。”对面的男人叹气，皱起眉，“看样子是不能用手碰了。”

纸团，笔， 水，烟雾，光线，什么都无法跨越那条分隔两边的边境线，金希澈试图用手机拍下对面的光景，得到的也不过是一张纯黑的照片。

“真方便，”朴正洙在把杯口悬在接线旁倾斜，而咖啡离开马克杯径直消失在空气里时感叹，“以后我有什么东西不想用了就这样扔过来就好了。”

不对，一切都不对劲，金希澈想，他不该在这里，躺在床上无所事事，室外不该仍旧在下雨，发出噼噼啪啪的声音，另一个世界不会毫无征兆出现在他的卧室里，陌生的男人用熟悉的口气在对他说三道四。光亮刺眼，声响刺耳，男人的笑容刺心。他一言不发，用近乎仇视的眼神瞪着对面。

“怎么了？”

他拉过被子盖过头顶，为自己开辟出隔绝空间，闭上眼睛。

平静降临，在温暖的被子里，他昏昏沉沉地再次睡去，模糊地期待起床之后，一切都可以回到正轨。


End file.
